


A Little Bad Timing

by FandomsofFiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of Marichat and co, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya and Nino are having their own problems, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Marinette and Adrien are confused and in love, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Throwing the word love around a lot, We’ve got Adrinette, adrienette - Freeform, annoying pov and inside thoughts changes, fluff centric, just like the show!, love square, no smut but they are 18+ so, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsofFiction/pseuds/FandomsofFiction
Summary: It's very conflicting when Marinette and Adrien realize they're in love with someone who was always ready to love them back. They might be 4 years late, but they're more in love than ever. Despite that, Adrien's hold on Marinette's heart hasn't relented, and Adrien's adoration for Ladybug never faded.Adrien's ready to move on. Marinette is too. But Chat Noir's confession to Ladybug about a classmate he loves made that impossible to do.





	A Little Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm posting my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. This won’t be a long series. I’m thinking 5 or so chapters. I’m happy to write for the fandom and put this out after being a fan since 2016. Enjoy :)

Ladybug and Chat Noir pound their fists together, as they finished up the akuma attack.

"Great job, everyone," Ladybug beams at her Miraculous team, hands on her hips.

"This was a tough one" Carapace admits.

"Hawk Moth is getting more and more determined," Viperion notes.

"Luckily-" Chat Noir pauses and grins,"-with all of us, we got this akuma twice as fast as we would of with only Ladybug and I."

Ladybug's earring beeps as a warning.

"I think it's time for us all to bug out,"

She glances at Chat.

"Chat. Collect Queen Bee and Carapace's Miraculous. Come back here after, okay?"

Marinette smiles. She wanted to have a little downtime with her one and only partner, after all this.

"Of course, Milady." Chat lengthens his baton and heads right, bringing Carapace up with him, Queen Bee following.

Marinette shoots herself four rooftops away, in the opposite direction. Viperion and Rena Rouge follow close behind.

She jumps off the rooftop with only Rena, and had asked Viperion to wait.

Alya detransforms and bids farewell to Trixx.

"I take it you can get back to your home yourself?" Marinette asks.

"Yes, it's not too far."

Marinette grins, "Great job today Alya. Your mirage really helped distract Glutonian today."

"My pleasure, Ladybug."

Marinette attaches her YoYo back to the rooftop. She has to hurry, her earrings are on it's last warning.

"Venom out," Luka's melodic voice rings.

He drops the miraculous in Ladybug's hand.

"I've been a part of the team for a long time now, but I'm still happy for the opportunity."

Marinette beams, "Of course. You're wise and level headed, it's perfect for the snake miraculous,"

Luka squints playfully. "When you first gave it to me, how would you know anything about me..."

She bashfully stammers while trying to reply, "You yelp, I mean, you helped once! It was too much, I mean, enough for me to trust you."

Her blush fades. As much as her crush on Luka ceased, she still tended to mix up her words when caught up in alarming conversations.

He was her first boyfriend, of two years. She knows it was a love she could be comfortable in, but she had another love that was more strong. It broke her heart when she let Luka go. Knowing she hurt him, and knowing he never held it against her.

"But when you were akumatized...It was to protect your friend, and all of your hard work. I could see your good heart from a mile away,"

"Oh. Okay Ladybug. I've gotta say, the song that's radiating off of you, is one I've only ever heard on another special girl." Luka's expression is set up in a all knowing smirk.

"Luka," Ladybug whispers.

"Don't worry. I’ve often wondered, but I'll keep my suspicions to myself."

All Ladybug can do is sigh in relief. "Thank you," she touches Luka's shoulder in appreciation.

She nearly misses his false smile.

"Are you going to help me get off this rooftop?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Marinette grabs hold of his waist and gently sets him on the other side of the sidewalk. She makes sure he turns, checks for lingering civilians, and detransforms. Tikki flies close to Marinette's ear.

"Did you ever think he would suspect you?"

"No, but he's more perceptive than most," Marinette opens her bag, "Now eat up Tikki. I'm meeting Chat Noir before going home,"

Ladybug returns to where she asked Chat to come back to.

Chat Noir is sitting cross legged in a remote alleyway, but she spots him easily.

He's playing with his cat claws mindlessly. Marinette giggles as she approaches him.

"What're you up to my kitty?"

He glances at Ladybug and grins shyly.

"Just thinking,"

Marinette looks into his expressive eyes and feels her heart race faster. After all this time, she accepted that Chat Noir caught her affections in a way she didn't appreciate at first.

"About..." she pries.

"Well, there's a girl in my class. She's cute, everyone knows she is, but I've started to see her as someone, I could..." Chat trails off.

"Chat..."

"I get confused sometimes. She's important to me, always has been. I care about her so much and yet, I don't want to kick you out of my heart."

Marinette hopes her blush is hidden in the evening moonlight.

Chat continues. "People tell me she's liked me for years. If I'm being honest, I've had these feelings about her for a long while. Here's a girl who likes me back, and I like her a lot, and I'm still hesitant. I don't know."

She understands what Chat Noir feels. Fighting her feelings for Chat for these four years together was daunting. But she knows it now, as she senses Chat Noir moving on, that she loves him. Marinette loves Chat Noir.

Something still felt wrong. Not loving Adrien, not being there to love him, was worrying. She's been here in this position before but this felt more real.

This felt like the last chance to tell Chat Noir how she truly feels. She steels herself.

_If you want Chat Noir to be with you, tell him now, before it's too late._

" Chat...It's amazing that you care for someone who likes you back. I know you're conflicted, I am too, but," Ladybug gulps, "Go for it,"

Chat Noir visibly startles. He stands and reaches his hands to help Ladybug to her feet.

"I...I think I will. We'll always be partners in a different way. Okay, Bugaboo?"

Despite her sinking heart, her insides warmed at the smile he gave her. All she had to do was reach up and kiss him, tell him how she felt, and they could be together. But...

"Maybe this is for the best," she admits out loud.

"Don't sound so heartbroken Milady, or I might think you're in love with me or something," Chat jokes, fixing the single strand of her hair that fell in her eyes.

She forces a smile on her face and grips his hands tighter.

"I want you to be the happiest Chat Noir you can be,"

It's true. He couldn't be happy with her when Adrien Agreste, still, always lingered in the back of her mind. Chat Noir owned her heart, it's true, but Marinette could never shake off Adrien completely. Becoming friends with the sweet, sheltered model was the best thing to happen, her past nerves changed into a comfort. She's fine being friends with Adrien, feeling that their ship sailed far away. She'd always care about him, he was dear to her. But now she wanted to cry, feeling like her chance with Chat was slipping away as well.

Chat stares at the starlit sky, smiling to himself.

"I am. And with her, in my civilian life, I can be.

"I'm glad," She beams.

Sometimes her cherished kitty seemed so down. It reminded her of someone else, who tended to hide the sadness he felt .  If this girl could make Chat happy, who was Marinette to interfere.

~~

Adrien Agreste detransformed through his bedroom window after his talk with Ladybug. He still felt a bit conflicted but he was more sure than ever about where he goes from here. Heart still warm with admiration of Ladybug, he was glad they came to an understanding.

It's been a long time coming. His feelings for Marinette Dupain-Chang have steadily bloomed into something he no longer could deny himself. He felt dense. They're all adults now and he's barely admitting that the special feelings he held for Marinette are romantic. And she likes him back. She's liked him for years. It took him forever to realize it was true. He could only hope her interest is still holding strong, but he wouldn't hold it against her if she'd moved on. His luck would be outstanding if she still wanted to be with him.

"Plagg, I'm going to tell Marinette how I feel tomorrow,"

"It's about time Casanova." Plagg couldn't hide his excitement. Staying silent about Ladybug being his holder's pigtailled friend for this long was exhausting.

"Should I tell her at school? Or ask her to come with me somewhere less crowded? Or should we s-"

"You'll know what to do Adrien, stop fretting,"

"You're right, Plagg,"

Adrien sighs dreamily.

"I need to practice what I'm telling her, though. Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you date with me,” Adrien roughly shakes his head, “I mean go on a date with me? Or will you be my girlfriend...Should we get married? Ugh!"

Adrien pouts.

"I don't want to look dumb in front of her,"

"Don't worry, you've done plenty dumb things around the baker girl and she's never judged you,"

The blonde throws himself into his pillow.

"Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien grumbles, momentarily wishing he could block the magical being from going into the camembert safe.

 

~~

Adrien walks into class the next day, while Marinette has yet to arrive. This year Marinette is Adrien's seat buddy. Nino and Alya sit in the row behind them. When he's seated, Adrien turns to his friends but tenses when he sees they're upset, arms crossed and not looking at each other.

 

_What do I say? What can I say?_

" Hi Nino, Alya,"

Nino nods at him, and Alya is quick to greet him.

"Hello Adrien,"

Something about her tone is haughty.

_What is up with them? I'll have to ask Nino later._

Adrien hears running steps close by, and whips his head torwards the open door. His heart already knows. He can't help but smile as he sees Marinette frantically rush in the class. She stops when she's in the room, to breath. He nearly blushes when she looks straight at him, out of breath.

She quickly takes her seat and turns to him, "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're fine," Adrien laughs.

Marinette smiles at him brightly in return.

All he could do was stare and feel his own heart racing. Her smile. It was the light of the whole city of Paris. Or was it her remarkable eyes?

_I‘m absolutely done for._

Marinette clears her throat, and breaks eye contact.

She turns to Alya and Nino behind her and reads the situation immediately.

She decides to turn back to Adrien, inching very close to him.

_What's she-_

"What's up with them?” she whispers.

"I've yet to ask," he admits. "Couple fight?"

Alya and Nino were both strong headed, they had disagreements once in a while.

"Marinette~" Alya sung, "-Are you just going to ignore me?"

Alya's voice finally sounds like her usual teasing tone.

Marinette and Adrien both turn to their friends.

"Like someone else I know," Nino mumbles, but they all hear it. Alya looks cross again, and Nino doesn't need to look to know she'd taken offense.

"And there's the final bell.” Their teacher closes the classroom door.

”Settle down everybody, and let's begin our lesson. Prepare to take notes," Mr. Reiner announces.

He was a calm and patient teacher most of the time, and the class behaved enough to never see his angry side.

"Marinette, switch me seats for today?" Alya whispers.

Marinette looks at her questionably, and then back to Adrien, almost like an apology was written on her face.

"Really? Alright." Marinette grabs her book bag as quietly as she could and rounds back a row.

"Don't worry your head about switching seats, Alya, you can stay here with Mari," Nino grumbles and gets up to sit in Marinette's seat, just when Alya stood up.

"Oh," Alya sits back down, watching Nino take his place next to his best friend.

While Mr. Reiner teaches, Marinette and Adrien respectively asks their friend what's going on. They get two very different answers.

When the bell rings to release them, everything blows up.

"What do you mean I never listen to you? How can you say that? I give you my full attention, and I don't mind doing so,"

Nino sounds exasperated.

" It's not that. I'm worried about us, Nino!" Alya exclaims.

She feels everyone's eyes on them.

"But this is a conversation we need to have in private," Alya grabs her school bag and exits alone.

Adrien and Marinette’s wide eyes meet each other.

"Should you go comfort her?" Adrien suggests.

"I think she wants time alone to cool off," Mari watches her best friend storm off.

Nino is still here, standing very still.

By now, all of the class has cleared out, leaving the trio the only ones left.

"Adrien, Mari, do you think Alya wants us to break up?"

"No Nino," Marinette lays her hand on Nino's shoulder, "I honestly don't believe she wants that."

Marinette kno ws  firsthand that Alya loves that boy like no other.

Adrien didn't answer Nino's question. In his eyes, the blogger and the dj seemed inseparable. They’ve been side by side ever since they started dating. In his eyes, they have true love. But what does he know?

He sneaks a glance at the dark haired girl beside him. He watches as she gives a comforting smile to Nino, eyes shining. 

_Ah yes_ _._ He also thought he and Ladybug were true love, when he was more young and naive.

 

His lingering feelings existed but the intense longing and love radiating through him now was something he never previously felt.

Adrien’s heart speeds up as he stares at her, coming to his realization. _So this is Love? Do I love Marinette? Oh god. I love her._

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he only faintly hears Nino bid them adieu.

Marinette looks to him once more and he has to blush at being caught staring at her. She only smiles at him, the sweetest smile ever.

He remembers how he woke up this morning with confidence, how he was going to ask Marinette to date him. But as this gorgeous woman beams at him, he's nervous about his confession.

"Marinette, I have something to talk to you about? After school, can we meet...I mean can we walk to the park near your house?"

Marinette startles.

"O-of course but will your father allow you?"

Adrien chuckles. "I'm eighteen now. He has to ease off his restrictions these days,"

As Adrien gazes in Marinette's bluebell eyes, as radiant as ever, he couldn't grasp what she thought of him. The way her eyes soften as she looks at him gives him hope.

_Please, do you still love me?_  


This heroic, strong willed girl who consumed his thoughts. Who had the best traits alike to his superhero partner, along with amazing, lovable quirks that only made Marinette, Marinette. For her to love him back seemed too good to be true.

~~

After school, Adrien and Marinette grab their school bags and walk out the doors together. On the sidewalk, they're side by side. Adrien looked down and felt like he could just grab her hand and hold it while they walk. But not now. He restrains himself and instead makes small conversation with the pigtailed girl.

~

"So they're both misunderstanding each other. While Alya plans to go to college, she's on edge because Nino won't talk about their future together.”

“Nino wants to work on his music career no doubt, so he's afraid of Alya ditching him for it.” Adrien understands more due to Marinette filling him in.

“Alya actually is giving him the cold shoulder when any of it is brought up. She wants to have that conversation but they both shut down. That's what I got from what you told me," Marinette further explains her thoughts.

"That makes sense. Nino was telling me that Alya's always annoyed with him. Little does he know, she does want to talk about their future, but she’s scared.”

This situation made Adrien a little relieved it wasn’t his main problem. Adrien too wondered what he wants to do after he graduates. He’s stuck on it, but ask him again later. 

_Marinette always told me she’s dead set on designing. I’m happy she’s sure of herself._

Marinette felt a whoosh of air as a younger student bumped into her and fell forward, barely catching herself from face planting. Her phone, which the fresh faced brown haired girl was using, clattered to the ground.

"Woah!" 

Marinette could hear Adrien exclaim.

 

The girl, a bit disoriented, moved to sit on her knees. She rushed out her apology.

"I'm so sorry. I should've never ran without looking at my surroundings,"

"It's ok,"

Marinette picks up the girl's phone for her and is startled to see the photo posted to the Ladyblog nearly three years ago, when the Oblivio akuma wiped her and Chat Noir's memory. At the time, she was confused and a little exasperated as to how that happened. What, back then, could of made her kiss Chat so lovingly? She had pushed it from her memory as best as she could, but the photo that's set to this girl's lock screen has brought it back. She smiles sadly, knowing that was a future she'd never know about.

" I remember this. Everyone went crazy when this was posted,"

"Thanks," the brunette took her phone and bashfully smiles up at Marinette, "I know it's old, but there's never been anything more sweeter than this ChatBug moment. I'm their biggest fan."

Adrien broke his silence after a while.

“We'll all never know what went down that day,"

He grins.

His smile falls flat when Marinette glances at him. Her eyes are glistening.

"Marinette, what's wrong?"

_You. If I wasn't so obsessed with you, I would of gave Chat a real chance. And to top it all off, nothing even happened between us. It was all for nothing. Now, I have no one. That's not fair._

Mari argued with herself.  _Adrien isn't at fault for your own feelings. Adrien...with his dumb, bouncy, pretty hair._

Adrien...who's looking at her with piercing green eyes, oh so concerned.

"Oh nothing, it's just making me emotional knowing how long ago this was," Marinette wipes the corner of her eyes.

"Um.." the younger girl glances between the upperclassman, feeling out of place. "Well I gotta go. Catch you guys around, maybe?" 

The girl shoves her phone in her back pocket and began to run, backpack violently shaking behind her. At least now she isn't running while scrolling through her phone.

"I feel...exactly the same way Mari," Adrien gazes at her, sincerely.

Seeing tears in Marinette’s eyes made him even more emotional. 

_What she doesn’t know is that I’m in that picture. What’s in the past is in the past. I just wonder how it ended up that way._

 

They continue their path to the park.

~~~

Adrien had always been sincere to Marinette, that's something that never changed about him.

She notes that these days he is more confident in himself. His hair is messier, he hangs out with everybody more often, _and_ _ his muscles are worth more than every modeling job combined._ Good for him. She always wanted the best for him. He's very expressive and happy, now more than ever. He's finally prioritizing himself.

The park benches are visible by now.

Adrien steels himself and reaches for Marinette's hand. To his relief, she accepts it.

He leads her to the bench and they sit.

He takes a breather. He's nervous, and Marinette can sense it.

"You seem tense," she giggles.

He awkwardly chuckles in response.

She opens her over the shoulder pouch and pulls out two chocolate chip cookies in a paper sleeve.

She offers both to Adrien, grinning.

"I know better than being around you and not feeding you junks,"

He bashfully laughs and takes the sweets.

"Thank you,"

It doesn't take Adrien long to devour both.

Marinette laughs when he turns to her with puffed cheeks.

_He's still cute as hell, that's for sure._

Marinette swings her feet absentmindedly, wondering what Adrien wanted to talk to about.

At this point in their relationship, they could talk about anything.

_So why is his leg bouncing up and down?_ She wonders.

Adrien paws at his face, just to make sure no stray crumbs were on his mouth. He coughs nervously.

He then takes another deep breath.  _Here goes...everything._

 

"Marinette." He begins. They face each other, and she lets him take both her hands in his. Her eyes slightly widen and he wills himself to continue.

"I've always thought you were amazing. You were so cool, to me, and I was eager to become your friend. Partly because I left the worst first impression on you, and partly because I really wanted to know you better.”

Adrien chuckles and unknowingly takes one hand off Marinette’s to rub at his neck.

“And then I was desperate to keep you as a friend, I didn't want to mess it up, not when I thought you were still flighty around me. You were already very dear to me but when I really got to know you...I-." Adrien slowed. Deep breaths.

"Adrien?"

"Well, I've heard that you've liked me since we were kids. This whole time, I was chasing something unreachable, when you were right in front of me. You were always there, and I always looked at you, yet I was still so blind," Adrien pauses, observing the complete shock take over Marinette's face.

"I may be way too late for this. I don't know if I have a chance but I need to sincerely tell you how I feel. You make my heart race like no other. When I imagine everything I could ever want, I picture you by my side. I'd love to be there for you and make you happy. With you, I feel like I can be whoever I want to be. I look forward to every chance I have at seeing you and you're always on my mind. And-“

 

Adrien decides he spent too much time avoiding the truth. He might of realized it today, but now he's sure about what he feels. He takes the plunge.

“-And I’m in love you, Marinette." He finishes.

 

Marinette's face becomes redder than Ladybug's suit. Her gasp is barely heard as she gapes at him.

 

Adrien’s lightly shaking, eyes hopeful yet afraid.  _Did I say too much? Shit shit shit I was rambling! But every word I said was true. I’m glad I admitted it._

 

She sputters. "You- I-You love me?"

He finally confirmed it today, but deep down he knows this isn’t new.

Adrien smiles and opens his mouth to continue.

 

Marinette has hundreds of thoughts running in her head. She has to process everything. All of the stored files in her mind were open, unlocking all her thinking at once.  _What do we do?_

Her brain scrambles for answers, to no avail.  _Adrien just confessed to me, about how he feels about me?_ This felt unreal to Marinette.  _This is a fever dream, no doubt._

_Oh he's about to talk again. Close your mouth and listen to him._

_Oh my gosh Adrien? Loves me?!?_

One of her thoughts separates from the pack and was squealing.  _Is this real? Wait he knows that I had a devastating crush on him, now this is humiliating. But he likes you, smart one. No, he loves me. What?! How does he, how can he?_

 

"Yes. I truly love you. Marinette, I was an idiot to not realize that you loved me, once upon a time. I denied my feelings, to myself, and pretended what I felt for you didn't exist. And I hate that I wasted your time. But I want to tell you that, I'm here now."

He rubs his thumbs over the back of her hands. It was the only thing keeping him steady.

"And I don't plan on ever hurting you. I'm not saying you have to feel the same way, but I'm asking for another chance. Will you date me? Or maybe we can start by catching dinner a-and a movie? We’re long overdue,” Adrien’s blushing. He'd never blushed this hard the whole time she'd known him. And she was there when The **I** **ncident** h appened.

Gosh, this was everything she had wanted. Or maybe everything she used to want.

 

Adrien had consumed her thoughts since the very day they met. Despite her brain chanting conflicting reactions, back and forth, her heart was racing fast. 

_Now, you sweet, amazing idiot? Now you love me, but what about Chat? I love Chat Noir, don’t I? Damnit._

 

For one moment her mind wanders to Chat. She wonders if Chat ever truly saw her for who she is.  _What he loved, at first, was my ladybug persona...but it was real. Chat did love me._

_Did I ever stop loving you Adrien? Would we work out, knowing my seesaw heart? I swore I was over you, but now..._

 

Adrien doesn’t say a word as he awaits Marinette's response. He thinks that she deserves as much time as she needs. He focuses on calming his own heart rate. He's shivering and sweating like a pig, and this really isn't helping him overcome his nerves.

 

Marinette’s coming to her conclusion.

_I've...done enough to Chat Noir. He deserves to be happy with the girl he loves. I know I can be happy with Adrien too. My feelings for Adrien, are suddenly being dug out of the gravestone I buried them in. But can I really make myself vulnerable to him again? I was powerless when I liked him. But then again, I wasn't mature back then. Oh gosh. Adrien loves me! I still can't believe it?_

 

"Adrien," Marinette breaths.

His head lifts up, attentive. His blushing face was especially prominent in his cheeks, as if someone dusted heavy blush on them.  _Oh poor little kitten. He's so pink. Cute._

 

Marinette can feel her beating heart thump as loud as drums while Adrien prepares for the worst. 

_I blew it. I missed out because I didn't want our friendship to change, but now I've ruined it because I told her how I feel now._

His thoughts halt when Marinette places her hand against his cheek. His cheek is as warm as it looks. He mindlessly leans into her touch. Despite his worries, he keeps his eyes on hers.

Marinette is dying inside. Her blush competes with his.

"Adrien, wow I-I never expected this. But this is, I-"

 

BOOM ! The unmistakable, loud crash sounded somewhere close, signaling danger.

"Akuma." They both halt.

"I..."

"I..."

Adrien quickly stands up, a little wobbly.

"Let's continue this once Ladybug fixes this. Get to safety Marinette," he reaches for her hands and gazes in her eyes, pleading. 

 

She could only nod, as he looks at her so intensely.

"Stay safe, Adrien,"

She hesitates. Her house is so close by, and she wants to tell Adrien to wait there. But there is no explaining why she wouldn't be with him when she had to be Ladybug.

So they go opposite ways.

 

There is no time for them to confide in their Kwamis and be comforted by them.

"Tikki!-"

"Plagg!-"

 

~

 

The heroes of Paris leap to the rooftops, to scope out the disturbance.

Ladybug finds Chat first, crouching on a rooftop a few buildings close to her. She swings her Yo-yo towards her partner, soundlessly landing.

"Hey Kitty. What's the damage today?"

 

He turns around with a careful smile.

"Ladybug. Looks like someone ticked off a legit criminal. We need to be careful."

 

"You, careful? You've really grown up. I'm so proud," Ladybug jokes, face beaming.

 

"Haha," he laughs soullessly.

 

"He's shouting his goals to everyone. Let's wait till we find his motivations,"

 

The angry, loud, and somewhat high pitched voice rang around the area.

"And I will take the miraculous of the Superbug and Kitty Cat! Right after that irritating cop gets the chop! I know you're here, stop hiding or I'll turn every citizen of Paris into a burglar!"

 

"Oh no. Do you think he's after Lieutenant Raincomprix?" Ladybug wonders.

 

"With the way he gives out citations, I bet."

 

Chat Noir continues.

"Not a very foul proof plan of him. If everyone becomes a criminal, he won't have many things left to rob,"

 

"The logic of an akuma...and Hawkmoth. Let's get him, Chat Noir. Avoid his money bag, if he throws the magic your way, you'll turn into a wild lawbreaker!"

 

"He won't get this stealthy cat. I can get him to come after me while you figure out how to get an opening to his akuma,"

 

"That's the plan. Now!"

 

One decent fight later, Chat Noir and Ladybug have a good five minutes left, since they used their special power at the end of the fight.

They wave goodbye to the people they save and find a rooftop to stop at.

 

"We don't have much time together left," Ladybug begins. She nearly blushes at her choice of words.

Chat didn't dote on it.

"I'll make this quick. You're one of my best friends. I thought you should know, I told the girl I love how I feel today,"

 

"O-oh really? How did it go Chaton?"

"I don't know. I've never been so nervous. I couldn't recite the charming confession I thought up in my head. But I told her nearly everything I feel for her.-" Chat suddenly began to ramble, "-All except that I'm HOPELESSLY in love with her, and every single thing about her, and that it's her presence that puts a smile on my face every day, and that her rejection would ruin me." He chuckles halfheartedly.

"She was about to give me an answer when we heard the akuma. I had to leave to transform. I wish I could've led her to safety but M- she's smart. She can handle her own."

 

The situation was eerily mirrored to her own.

"Oh...Good luck Chaton." Ladybug offers him a friendly smile.

Then she huffs.

"Well the boy I've been in love with since collége confessed to me today...I should be happy, I am... but I'm confused. He likes me now, just when I was..." Marinette trails off. _Just when I was ready to let him go, for good._

"You don't love him anymore?" Chat blinks oh so innocently, with the smallest frown on his face.

"Well, I know I always have. Deep down it was never gone. But I just can't help but feel that it's bad timing." Ladybug sighs.

 

"That's a shame Mi-Ladybug." Chat Noir takes her hand. For a second, she felt like she was detransformed, holding hands with Adrien again. She flushes.

Gazing at his partner with concern, he says,

"I hope that all works out, from the bottom of my heart."

The instances like this where Chat's eyes were so full of emotion and care always left Marinette speechless. She had to calm her frantic heart.

 

"Thank you Chat. I hope the same for you,"

_ A boy with a heart like yours deserves everything . _

They glance at each other, an air of unspoken words between them. Their miraculous beep as their second to last warning. He grins with his usual cheekiness.

"Goodbye Ladybug! Gotta go find the woman of my dreams!" Chat Noir salutes, leaping rooftop to rooftop, away.

Ladybug sighs after him for a little too long.  _That damn cat is annoyingly cute._

She goes home, landing behind her building and detransforming. She opens the bakery door, bells jingling.

"Marinette, welcome home," her mother greets.

"Hi Mama,"

Marinette looked mopey, and a mother could tell. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng wondered what was bugging her daughter but knew Marinette would want to deal with it herself. But she knows what can cheer her up.

"Adrien was here looking for you. You just missed him,"

Marinette's head perks up. She worries.

"Really? Was he all right? We were just- hanging out before there was an akuma..."

 

"Oh dear. Yes he seemed a little hurried, and worried. I told him you weren't here. Why didn't you guys stay together while Ladybug and Chat Noir dealt with it?"

 

Marinette dramatically pretends that she’s emotional. “Um! Because I was so scared that I ran off without him! I’m too much of a scaredy-cat!" 

 

Marinette kisses her mom's cheek and runs up to her room.

 

Right on time, her phone rings to Adrien's set ringtone. She was glad he never called her in her presence. Jagged Stone’s rare love song was one she didn't need him to hear.

Breathless, she answered.

"Hello Adrien! I'm sorry we got interrupted, and that I ran off like that,"

She could hear Adrien sigh in relief.

 

"Marinette, are you alright? I went straight to your home when it was clear, and you weren't there. I was worried."

 

"You were worried about me? Really? Oh, I mean, of course you were! NOT because of...Well I was worried about you too. And yes, I’m fine." _Get a grip._

Marinette hears Adrien chuckle over the line.

 

"I'm relieved..."

A silence falls between them.

She can hear his steady breathing.

Do they talk about this now?

"So er..." 

Adrien goes silent again.

 

_Here goes..._

"Adrien, about what you told me. There's so many things I need to tell you too. Things I should've told you years ago. But before that, can you give me the weekend to think things over? I have to wrap my head around everything because, well...um," she stutters, "-I, I'll give you an answer the next time I see you. How does that sound?" 

Marinette bit her lip, cringing.

 

"Oh. Take all the time you need. I know it was sorta unfair to lay all that on you. But please know that I meant every word," Adrien emphasizes, "I mean every word."

 

Marinette can hear disappointment coating his voice.  _Aww, Adrien._

 

"I'm so thrilled that you meant it. Honestly, it feels amazing, but unreal." she admits.

"And d-don't worry, Adrien. It's just that I need to personally think about some things. But I do...um. I-."

_I do love you._

 

He interrupts her stumbling words.

"It's okay. Wh-"  _Did his voice just crack?_

“-Whatever your answer is, I will accept it. I'll respect it. I value you as my dearest friend. Even with what I feel for you, I wouldn't want to ruin what we are-" He whispers the last part, "-if you don't feel the same,"

 

Marinette is grateful one can't see her blush through the phone.

"I appreciate that, so much. You have no idea. S-see you Monday?"

 

"Yeah. Bye Mari,"

 

After they hang up, all Marinette wants to do is sleep on it and think about it clearly tomorrow. But that has to wait.

"Tikki! Adrien said he loves me? Scratch that. He says he's in love with me!"

Marinette had failed to notice her beloved Kwami hovering while she had been on the phone with Adrien.

"I know! I heard it all Marinette. He's very sweet. Isn't this great?"

"YES!” She yelps. “I mean...I'm not sure, honestly. You know how I feel about Chat. And then Adrien he-“

Marinette trails off. It reminded Tikki of the love-struck, doubtful young girl Marinette used to be.

"Humans have a lot of love to hold and give. It's okay that you have feelings for both."

 

"Adrien is amazing. He's so understanding, funny, sweet, caring, patient, considerate."

 

Tikki giggles. "That's true. The same can be said for Chat Noir too."

 

"That's not helping" Mari halfheartedly frowns.

 

"Chat Noir seems happy about the girl he loves. You deserve to be happy too. Do you think Adrien can make you happy?"

 

"Yes. I know he can. He does make me happy. You know, in a way, he is a lot like Chat. Chat’s passion, drive, humor, charm. It's funny. When I barely knew Adrien, the idea of him being compared to Chat and vice versa, was riiiidiculous."

Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek. "I know you'll make the right decision, Marinette.”

 

Marinette smiles. "Even so, everything about Adrien that I first fell in love with is still there in traces."

She hugs her knees to her chest.

"I still need to think about it."

 

Then the pre-Adrien events rush back to her.

"Oh! But poor Alya! I can't tell her anything yet, especially because she's having relationship problems herself. It feels impersonal to just call her."

 

So Marinette texts Alya in chunks.

 

"Hey Alya. I want to check up on you. Sorry it took me this long. I know you were struggling and hurting today. I understand what you told me, but not completely.”

 

“Adrien filled me in a little too”

 

“I want 2 talk with u in person though, just us. I promise to treat u with ice cream. Pick me up tomorrow? I'd love to give you advice. I know, I know, what do I know? but if it makes you feel better, something crazy happened today.” 

 

“That's why I'm barely checking up on u, you'll forgive me, I promise ! It's that good. Love, your bff."

 

Alya texts her back in a quick minute. It reads, "Thanks for the essay Marinette. Sure, see you tmrw. I'm feeling down, today was awful, but you've already got me excited! My attention is caught. But get to sleep, I'll pick you up at 10 am!"

 

Marinette replies, “Sounds good. goodnight Alya! love u"

 

She places her phone on her desk before getting comfortable in bed.

Marinette's thoughts drift to Adrien's loving words from earlier and how he spoke about everything. He never looked so passionate before. No matter what happens, it's a scene she'd never forget. She fails to repress her blush just thinking about it.

She aggressively taps her cheeks to snap out of it. She’s reminded of the warmth from touching Adrien’s cheeks. The memory heats her face up even more.

 

She faces her kwami once again.

"Tikki, tomorrow will be a busy day. Let's sleep."

 

"Goodnight Marinette."

 

Marinette falls into sleep quickly, thinking of the day's events. She mumbles Adrien's name. As she began to dream of a black cat, a blonde haired model, and herself both in and out of her super suit, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Alya fills Marinette in on her hardships. She has the day to unwind a little. Also, Marinette receives a nighttime visit from her favorite Chat.


End file.
